Archer (Tactics Advance)
The Archer job is available to humes and viera as a basic job in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Archers are known for their ranged combat via bow and arrows. The range of their attack depends on their bow. When humes master two Archery abilities they can become Hunters. When viera master two Archery abilities they can become Snipers. Archer is one of two jobs that can ward off the undead for good, the other being the White Monk. Growth Hume Hume Archers are almost completely outclassed by Soldiers and Thieves, the other two basic physical-damage hume jobs. The only stat that isn't outclassed is the Archer's Resistance, which—combined with their long ranged physical damage—makes them useful for an anti-mage job early on. Viera Viera Archers are inferior to Fencers, the Archer being only a tenth of a point faster, having slightly better Resistance, and having marginally higher MP, while the rest of their stats are noticeably lower. Although viera Archers may seem superior to hume Archers, Fencers are even better than either of them. Viera Archers could be used for an anti-mage job, but the difference in Resistance between the viera Archer and Fencer is negligible. Abilities Aim Reaction Support Combo Overview Archer is the basic ranged unit for humes and viera. They are best for attacking enemies from a distance and some bows have a very long range, with most bows having six or even seven tile range. Archer has decently useful abilities, most for inflicting status effects from afar. It is one of two classes able to kill off the undead for good, but that is where most of the Archer's benefits end. The Archer's stats are unremarkable and both humes and viera have average to sub-par attack. It can deal decent damage against frail mages, but the Hunter and Sniper do that job better. Archer has a good selection of status ailments to inflict, but other jobs like Juggler and Ninja have an equal or even larger selection of status effects at their disposal. Tough units, like Defender and Templar, are nigh invulnerable to Archers' damage. Archer has above average Speed, but its downsides far outweigh whatever else they have. Overall, the Archer is not a player's top priority, and not something to level up a character as. Other classes have equal or better range, status effects, and stat growth. The main benefit of an Archer is their support ability, Concentrate, but otherwise Archer is outclassed by almost any other class. Enemy Archers often amount to no threat, dealing negligible damage to even mages. Archers can inflict status effects, but none target multiple people and so are easily cured. Physical tanks need not worry against Archers whose attacks will deal insignificant damage except in the most unusual situations. Being ranged units themselves, Archers are vulnerable to other ranged units and spellcasters. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' A Viera Archer appears with a Wind-elemental card. Gallery FFTA Boost.png|Boost. FFTA Aim Legs.png|Aim: Legs. FFTA Arm Aim.png|Aim: Arm. FFTA Cupid.png|Cupid. FFTA Take Aim.png|Take Aim. FFTA Faster.png|Faster. FFTA Blackout.png|Blackout. es:Arquero (Final Fantasy Tactics Advance) it:Arciere (Tactics Advance) Category:Jobs in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance